


Mistletoe kisses

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kabby Week, Kabby kissing under the mistletoe, Making Out, Mistletoe, Raven making sure that Abby kisses Marcus, all of the kids making sure that mom and dad kiss, cheek kiss, kabby kisses, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: My contribution for the Kabby Christmas holiday fun week. Day three was all about kisses and I really really wanted to write Marcus and Abby having cute and hot mistletoe kisses, so here you go ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the Kabby Christmas holiday fun week. Day three was all about kisses and I really really wanted to write Marcus and Abby having cute and hot mistletoe kisses, so here you go ^^

Growing up on the Ark, everybody had learned about Christmas and its traditions by watching old movies, reading books or looking at old photographs. Once of those traditions was that of kissing under the mistletoe. Nobody, of course, had ever seen a real sprig of mistletoe, living in space made that quite impossible, but they’ve all seen pictures of those green leaves and red berries. However, now that they were on the ground, they had the real thing. During a recon mission two weeks ago, Miller and Harper had stumbled upon trees filled with mistletoe. Feeling giddy at the discovery, they had cut off some sprigs and brought them back. Jasper had even managed to make a crown of the mistletoe and some other twigs and branches, parading proudly through the camp with it firmly placed on his head, requesting cheek kisses whenever he passed someone, much to the amusement of the rest of the camp.

When they had all gathered around a fire that night, Jasper still wearing the crown, Abby had laughed along when Indra of all people had given Jasper a peck on the cheek. Especially when the boy had blushed and stammered a thank you in response, clearly not having expected the warrior to indulge in something so mundane. Turning towards Marcus to say something, she had missed both Raven whispering something into the boy’s ear or Jasper looking between her and Marcus with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Totally unaware of something being plotted behind her back, she had continued to talk to Marcus, until suddenly the crown had been placed on her head. Bewildered, she had glanced up at the boy, taking in his wide grin and had gingerly touched the twigs on her head. She’d been confused as to why she was wearing the crown until Jasper announced that he’d come up with a game. The person wearing the crown was to receive a kiss from the person sitting to their right before passing on the crown to whoever they wanted.

Eyes widening when she had realized that Marcus was sitting to her right, Abby had muttered something incomprehensible only to falter when the man in question had squeezed her hand, prompting her to face him. He had gazed at her intently, asking for permission with one look to which she had given him a faint nod, body fluttering with excitement. Marcus had leaned in slowly before placing a soft kiss on one of her cheeks, his beard pleasantly rubbing against her skin, causing a shiver to travel along her spine. The kiss had been brief, nothing more than a quick brush of his lips, but it had enough to make her blush, but as Marcus had pulled back, Abby had detected the slight pinkness of his cheeks. Accompanied by loud applause and some whistling, she had risen from her seat before placing the crown on Nathan’s head who had turned towards Bryan with a broad smile on his face.

After that night Abby hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the kiss. She still felt his lips brushing against her cheek, still remembered the feel of his beard.  She daydreamed about wanting it to happen again. Only now she wanted to feel his lips against hers, she wanted to know how it would feel to have his lips caress hers, how it would feel to deepen the kiss while tangling a hand in his hair, pulling him closer.  Every time she bumped into Marcus, which happened on a regular basis since they ran the camp together, Abby couldn’t help but feeling flustered or let her gaze flicker to his mouth. On more than once occasion she had caught Marcus staring at her mouth as well, only to avert his eyes after a couple of seconds before clearing his throat and continuing to read the latest reports or going over the next day’s schedule. She thought she’d been pretty subtle about her feelings for Marcus but that illusion was shattered by Raven two days ago. The girl had strutted into medical, brow furrowed and jaw set, before dropping on the cot next to her desk.

* * *

  _* Start of flashback *_

“What’s your problem?”, Raven demands with her arms crossed.

“I’m sorry?”, Abby looks up from her inventory, throwing the girl a confused look before continuing, “Do you need something? Because I’m quite busy at the moment”

“Oh yeah, because putting bottles in the right order looks like an absolute exhausting and crucial task”, the girl mocks, staring back when Abby glares at her, not prepared to give up that easily.

“But to return to your question. The only thing I need from you is an explanation as to why it has been two weeks since Marcus kissed your cheek and you haven’t done anything in response?”, the girl questions, “I mean it’s _obvious_ you have feelings for him, the blush that seems to appear every time you see him gives you away. And don’t get me even started on Marcus _heart eyes_ Kane, because that man has been throwing you longing gazes for quite some time now. At first, watching the two of you acting like blushing teenagers was fun and amusing, but come on, enough is enough”, she finishes, giving her a pointed look.

Abby’s completely floored by Raven’s comment, whatever she thought the reason for the girl’s visit was, this was _definitely_ not it.

“I don’t have feelings for –”, she starts after a couple of seconds, only to halt when Raven throws her an incredulous look that clearly says _really? You’re going to deny this? To me? Come on Abby, you should know better than that._

Clearing her throat, Abby tries again, “Okay, _fine._ I do have feelings for Marcus but he – I mean we’re not  - We’re friends, partners, co-leaders of this camp, that’s all”, she explains but even she could hear that it lacked conviction.

“I’m not saying that you two aren’t all those things you just listed Abby, but you can’t deny that there’s more. Not only from your side but from his as well. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed it. Whenever someone enters a room with you two in it, it always feels like we’re intruding on something intimate. And I’m definitely not the only one who has noticed this. I mean, people have been placing bets for _months_ ”, Raven calmly points out, smirking when Abby’s eyes widen as she realizes that she hasn’t been as _subtle_ as she clearly thought.

“There are – People are placing bets on whether Marcus and I will kiss?”, Abby exclaims, not knowing how she’s supposed to feel about that piece of information.

“Oh kiss, get together, have sex. People are betting on lots of things”, Raven casually mentions, as if people betting on whether or when their leaders would sleep with each other was a normal thing.

“ _Have sex??”,_ Abby shrieks, realizing that her voice is getting louder but unable to help it. “Marcus kissed my cheek two weeks ago and people are betting on us sleeping together??”

Raven simply shrugs, “You might be blind to all of the e _ye sex,_ but the rest of us aren’t”

Closing her eyes briefly to gather her bearings, Abby clenches her jaw before looking the girl in the eyes, “Okay, I’m going to ignore that particular piece of information for now. But if what you say is true – don’t give me that look Raven – and Marcus does have feelings for me, what am I supposed to do about it? I can’t simply walk up to him and kiss him, I just can’t whatever you might think”

“Do you trust me?”, the girl asks, looking and sounding completely serious.

“I –“, Abby starts, “Yes, I do. I do trust you”

“Good”, Raven nods, clearly delighted by her positive response, “I’ve got a plan, don’t worry”, she rushes to reassure Abby when she opens her mouth, “it isn’t something complicated or over the top. I’ll need a couple of days and I’m not going to tell you what the plan entails, but trust me, you’ll get your kiss”, Raven promises with a wink before rising from the cot and walking towards the exit, leaving behind a nervous and slightly befuddled Abby.

_* End of flashback*_

* * *

Abby hadn’t heard from the girl since then, every time she passed her in the mess hall or in the corridors Raven had flashed her a smile before walking along. She had started to regret ever agreeing to whatever the girl had planned, until she had stepped out of her quarters this morning, only to be greeted by a sprig of mistletoe. Frowning, she had picked it up before making her way to medical, halting in her steps as she encountered another sprig of green leaves. Throughout her walk Abby came across numerous sprigs of mistletoe and the set up of Raven’s plan became clear. Abby didn’t know how she had achieved it, probably with the help from Jasper, Monty and the rest because somehow little bundles of mistletoe had been scattered all over the camp, both within the building, as on the outside. You could barely walk a yard without encountering some mistletoe. Whenever Raven Reyes came up with a plan, you could bet that it was a solid one, that much was obvious to Abby.  

Unfortunately, she hadn't encountered Marcus on her walk, only a smirking Monty and Harper, the latter cheekily wishing her good luck. Even Jackson had given her a knowing smile when she had entered medical, which was also filled with mistletoe. But she hadn't really had the time to think too much about it because soon enough patients had trickled in, making her go full Doctor Griffin mode. She had just finished setting a guard's leg and was washing her hands when she heard the sound of a familiar pair of boots. Abby immediately felt a flutter of elation course through her. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, she dries her hands before turning towards the door, where Marcus is already leaning against the doorpost with a smile. 

"Hi", she says, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Hi", he softly replies, "You busy?" 

"Not at the moment no. Why?", she asks, feeling her heart thumping in her chest when Marcus takes several steps into her direction. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch together?", he murmurs, gazing at her intently. 

"Yes, I'd like that", she smiles before moving towards the exit. 

"Ahem", Jackson coughs from the other side of the room, making the two of them halt and turn towards him.

 “Aren’t you two forgetting something?”, he smirks, pointing towards the ceiling, causing Abby and Marcus to look up.

“Mistletoe”, he states, “It is tradition”  
  
Even though Abby knew that there was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, she could still feel her cheeks heating up. With a smile, Marcus leans down and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek, _again._ At the feeling of his lips once more on her skin, Abby feels a slight fluttering in her stomach, although she’d preferred to have a _proper_ kiss. _Next time._

As Marcus leans back, his eyes are twinkling and a small smile plays around the corners of his mouth.

“Are we allowed to leave now?”, Marcus quips, directing it towards Jackson, who clearly looks a bit disappointed but gives him a tiny nod in response. 

Abby throws the boy a look that says,  _it's okay I know you tried,_ before leaving medical with Marcus beside her. They walk next to each other, the silence between them is comfortable and Abby can't help but sneak little glances at him during their walk, only to snap her attention in front of her when he catches her looking. Just when they're about the enter the mess hall, they're stopped by a smirking Octavia, who simply points to a point above their heads. 

"What's up with all of the mistletoe today?", Marcus wonders, looking slightly confused and Abby merely shrugs in response, acting innocent. 

"It's nearly Christmas sir", Bellamy explains as he walks towards them, "And it's tradition. Besides if I were you, I'd get it over with because Octavia isn't going to let you enter before you do. Trust me, Clarke and I stood here for nearly ten minutes", he adds with a smile before passing them. 

Marcus throws Octavia a glance, trying to gauge if Bellamy's telling the truth but when the girl simply crosses her arms, he sighs and turns towards Abby. 

"Well then", he murmurs before leaning down again. He clearly means to give her another peck on the cheek but as his lips touch the corner of her mouth Abby turns her head slightly until their lips touch. She can feel Marcus stiffen in response, not having expected this, but she just presses her lips against his and he relaxes into the kiss. Before she knows it, one of her hands is tangled into his hair while his are splayed across her back, pulling her close. Flicking her tongue against his lower lip, Abby eagerly deepens the kiss, feeling a thrill when Marcus moans in response. When they break away, both their breathing is erratic and their cheeks are flushed. 

Marcus is looking at her completely dumbfounded, his pupils are dilated and his hair mussed from where her hand had been tangled in it. "That was -"

"Yeah", Abby agrees with a broad smile. 

It's only then that they realize that the room is deadly silent. Bracing themselves, they face the room and Octavia, who's standing in front of them with her mouth slightly agape, looking both dismayed and ecstatic at what she just witnessed.

Clearing his throat, Marcus whispers softly, "You want to leave? I think I still have some leftover food from dinner last night at my quarters"

Nodding profusely, Abby grasps his hand, before quickly turning and dragging Marcus behind her. As they leave, everybody else seems to snap out of whatever trance they'd been because they can hear whistles and numerous shouts of:

"You owe me a bottle of moonshine"

"I told you so"

"I think I'm traumatized for the rest of my life"

"Did they  _have_ to use tongue?"

"Dude that's like watching your parents kiss. I'm both happy as slightly disgusted"

* * *

 On their way to Marcus' quarters Abby's acutely aware of the fact that she's holding his hand or the tight grip he has on her hand. Her lips are still tingling from the kiss and her mind can't stop screaming  _oh my god, oh my god. I just kissed Marcus. I JUST KISSED MARCUS KANE! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD._ When they arrive at his place, Marcus quickly ticks in the code before letting her enter. Not knowing how to behave now that she has kissed him, Abby just stands in the middle of his quarters, wringing her hands nervously, unable to lift her gaze from the floor. 

"Abby, what was-", Marcus starts only to stop with a laugh, causing her to snap her eyes to him. Only Marcus isn't looking at her, his eyes are focused on something to her right. Even before she turns her head to see whatever has captured his attention, she already knows that it's another sprig of mistletoe. 

“Oh, look mistletoe”, she manages to utter before Marcus closes the space between them with a smirk and presses his lips against hers. She immediately melts against her, hands linking behind his neck while both of his hands settle on her waist, pulling her close. Muttering her name against her mouth, he deepens the kiss, letting his tongue slide against hers. 

Both of them are wearing an identical smile when they break away. Abby's stroking the hair at the back of his neck, while Marcus' gently caressing the bare skin between her blouse and jeans, making her shiver in delight. 

"You know, I think I might like mistletoe after all", Marcus confesses as he leans his forehead against hers. 

"What a coincidence, I think I might like it too", Abby teases, laughing when Marcus growls in response and captures her lips in another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
